The invention relates to an abrasive belt grinding machine, and more specifically, to a turret belt grinder in which various diameter wheels, which are mounted on a turret frame and also located within a closed loop grinding belt, are resolved about a central drive motor axis to accomodate a variety of abrasive machining operations at a single work station.
The turret belt grinder is applicable to contour or flat work grinding of a variety of materials and provides options in wheel diameters and belt work angles unavailable in previous machine designs.
It is an object of the invention to provide an abrasive belt grinder with multiple tooling members.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a turret structure for moving the multiple tooling to a common work station.
It is also an object of the invention to provide maximum compactness in machine design by employing a common axis for the drive motor shaft and the turret assembly, so that the turret and tooling members are able to revolve 360 degrees about a mutual axis.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an external frictional brake design to lock the turret in an infinite number of rotary tooling positions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a fixed path V-belt and abrasive belt pattern, eliminating adjustment requirements for both belts during rotational transitions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide ready access and quick change capability for abrasive belt replacement.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a wear compensating means for adjusting V-belt and abrasive belt tautness and for controlling belt tracking camber.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a quick change mechanism for the exchange of contact wheels to meetspecial contouring requirements.
It is also an object of the invention to house and adjustably guard portions of the abrasive belt not presently being utilized as a tooling structure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide adjustable platen and work rest mechanisms to further satisfy safety considerations.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an enclosure and evacuation orifice for the collection and removal of abrasive waste products and dust.
It is a final object of the invention to incorporate the foregoing objectives in a high speed, low maintenance abrasive belt machine capable of contour or flat work grinding in a variety of off hand or work supported modes.